Peter Pan: Return to Neverland
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: What if this was Wendy's daughter Jane's last night in the nursery years after returning back home from her adventures in Neverland taken place after the movie, now thirteen year old Jane has a choice will she stay in Neverland before she has to grow up tomorrow or will she stay with her love Peter Pan and will Peter admit his feelings to her begging to stay?
1. Last Night to Grow Up

The stars were bright and shiny as the years past every day Jane would grow older since she left Neverland now thirteen the once twelve year old girl who was so stubborn to believe in fairies wished she was back with Peter and the Lost Boys they needed her and she needed them after being called the very first lost girl she wished she went back now.

Nana 2 was growing older as well and came in slowly into her room

"Oh Nana 2, you poor girl we all hate growing older"

She said as she sat down in the window panel petting her dog who nudged her hand gently lying her chin on her lap as she continued petting.

"It's not like I can go back anyway, no use in going back"

Jane sighed softly and heard footsteps coming to her door, it was Wendy her mother she too had gone to neverland with Peter but knew it was time for her to grow up and go home and have children of her own she smiled softly and sat down with her daughter petting Nana 2 as well

"I know you don't want to grow up Jane dear, but.. it's not a choice we have to make we all have to grow up sooner or later you know that."

Jane nodded softly as if she was listening, she looked to her mother and smiled seeing her little brother Daniel now came in the room who climbed on his sisters lap.

"I want to go to neverland..."

He spoke softly and snuggled against her as she wrapped her arms around him smiling.

"Well maybe, if Hook doesn't getcha!"

His older sister grinned and poked his belly playfully as he giggled.

"Alright you two" said Wendy "it's time to get ready for bed"

"Yes mother" she nodded and was more respectful then last time as she got ready for bed putting the covers out after unlatching the window and covering herself up not knowing what was to happen as she closed her brown eyes and went to sleep.


	2. The Boy in the Room

As Jane was asleep in her bed it got so quiet the sound of the ticking clock was the only sound down stairs even if the door was closed the wind howled in the moonlight as swiftly as it always did til something appeared it was a shadow but not just an ordinary shadow it seemed as though it belonged to something or, someone but who? ah yes the famous Peter Pan of course that's when he arrived at the girls window panel looking around "ah good work shadow" he whispered grinning "now to wake her up and take her with us before she grows up" the jingles finally came as it was Tinkerbell she made all the jingling sounds that could wake the neighbors if she wanted or the person next door "shh quiet Tink!" he whispered harshly "Now, lets wake her" Peter smiled and walked to her bed.

Peter walked to her bed and began to poke her gently "Jane, Jane" he said to her quietly and waited for her to wake up sitting at the edge of the bed a small sound came from her as she woke up and her vision was blurry a little but she jumped up and looked to seeing Peter sitting here on the edge of her bed "P-Peter what are you doin' here?" she asked rubbing her eyes sitting up straight hair a little messy "gettin' ya outta here Jane" he smiled at her hoping his plan would work "wait what? but, Peter I jus' can' leave my family once more just to be with you and the lost boys which, by the way how are they doin?" she asked Peter got up and walked around her room no flying nothing but just a simple boy walking a girls room "they miss ya Jane and well, so do I neverland misses ya it's one and only lost girl" the words sunk into Jane's heart hearing him 'miss me, the lost boys neverland? it could not be possible' he turned to her "'s not the same without ya ya know" he spoke softly and watched hand behind his back.

This was a tough decision Jane did not want to have in the middle of th enight with him here "Peter my mother and my brother will hear you, I have to grow up you should know that" she remembered her mother saying that everyone has to grow up sooner or later and just looked down "It's my last night in the nursery" Jane spoke softly looking up at him from her bed wearing her usual nightgown she wore last time when she went to neverland or was captured.


End file.
